Mnemphobia
by WirelessBrain
Summary: What if Eileen wasn't who she led on to be? What if she's haunted by a past that she can't forget? And what if someone from that past wants to be part of her life again? Rated M for dark themes, language, drug-use, and sexual situations. ExOC, ExR, and some MxM


_"But the memories that hang heaviest are the easiest to recall. They hold in their creases the ability to change one's life, organically, forever. Even when you shake them out, they've left permanent wrinkles in the fabric of your soul."_

― _Julie Gregory  
_**  
**

She's doesn't remember how she got here. Her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry, and there was a searing pain in her bottom half. Her eyes stung as she lifted her heavy lids as the suns raze hit her pale face. She tried to move but a force that she couldn't identify at the time was keeping her in place. She looked around to see where she was and try to remember how she got there. There was a small window where light from the sun was coming through the cracks of the blue and white stripped curtains. The walls were decorated with floral wallpaper with a single hand clock that was held on a tilt. The room smelled heavily of alcohol and smoke. That alone caused her to gag on her own saliva.

It's all coming back.

She tried to sit up once again but was pressed back down on the old sprigged mattress. As she fell back down she heard a low grunt escape the individual's mouth and felt the force that held her by her small waist finally release her.

Before she could turn to the person she felt the mattress dip a little and then felt the weight and heat from whoever this person was leave her side. She peeked through her eye lids and finally identified the person as her boyfriend. She let out a small sigh, relieved that it was him and not stranger.

She finally recognized her surroundings as her boyfriend's parent's basement, where he now resides. She looked at the digital alarm clock next to her glasses that sat on the small wooden dresser drawer besides the bed.

11:23 a.m.

It wasn't unusual for her to be waking up around this time now days.

She looked at her boyfriend who was now standing next to the side of the bed. His black boxer shorts hung off his hips while he stretched, hearing the cracks come from his back. He let out a low cough before moving towards the middle of the room.

She saw him sit on the orange love seat that she hated so much. It smelt like smoke and bad taco bell, but he kept it no matter how much she complained. He sat there for a few minutes staring at the black television screen. She could see the dark bags under his eyes. It was as if he didn't sleep at all.

She saw him reaching for something on the wooden coffee table in front of him. She knew what it was. She was all too familiar with his routine.

He snatched the small baggy containing the white powdery substance that she has been seeing a lot of lately. Not just with him, but her friends, his parents, and even her parents. He grabbed the razor and the pocket mirror sitting next to it.

Before he did anything else, he could tell eyes were on him and finally turned and looked at her.

They didn't say anything. They just stared at each other. She's been asking him to stop for a while now, but he couldn't help it. She smokes, she drinks, and she's also on what she calls "happy pills", but she doesn't do what he's about to. She's seen to many lives ruined from that. He looks at her for what feels like an eternity before picking up everything and walking towards the bathroom. She hears him mutter "I'm sorry." before closing the door.

She closes her eyes and feels the tears running down her cheeks.

She doesn't want to do this anymore. To deal with the shaking, the crying, the anger, the withdrawal. She's done.

She lays there for ten more minutes before she hears the bathroom door open. She opens her eyes to see the person she claims to "love" walking back towards the bed. His hands are shaking, black hair askew, his blue eyes are wide and dilated, and his cheeks and nose are flush. He walks to the end of the bed and crawls next to her. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her next to him with shaky hands.

They lay there for a little, with the only noises being the hands on the clock, and sniffs coming from his nose. He starts kissing her neck from behind. She feels his lips trembling and his heart pounding in his chest.

Eileen doesn't want to do this anymore. She's done.

xxxxx

Eileen shot up from her bed, gasping for air. She feels a cold sweat run down her face as she clings to the sheets at her side. She calms back down and rests her head back on her pillow.

She grabs her phone charging next to her bed and looks at the time and date.

6:34 a.m.  
Tue, November 2

She'd have to get up in half an hour to get ready for work. She dropped her phone back down and reached for her glasses. She laid back down, closing her eyes thinking back to her dream. Only that was the thing. It wasn't a dream, or a nightmare.

It was a memory. And one she can't forget.

She could go her whole life forgetting about her life back then; but not in her dreams. It was strange, for the past few months shed been dreaming about these memories. She'd been trying to run from that life for the past five years. She was nineteen when she left it all, and now five years later it feels as if it's coming back to her.

Tonight wasn't one of her worst ones, not at all. This one was probably one of the calmest she's had. There were ones were she would wake up screaming, with hot tears running down her face.

She hated life back then.

There was only one person that made that life somewhat livable. Eileen shacked her head before she started thinking about _him _again. She had to get up for work. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on the past.

**Hey, guys! So this is my first multi chapter fic, so please me kind!  
Soooo I got this idea while watching Regular Show. Eileen was on and I just kept thinking how sweet, innocent, and smart she is, THEN I started thinking "What if Eileen was like hiding something? What if she came from a dark past and is trying to get over so she acts all sweet and innocent?" Then I decided WELL SCREW IT! IM WRITING ABOUT THIS! Honestly, this idea has been in my head for a while! So I hope you liked the first chapter!**


End file.
